


Poor Washington

by HamilFamBam (ThatOneGirl346)



Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hyperfocus, Kinda, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/HamilFamBam
Summary: TJeffs - OH MY GOD LOOK AT WASHINGTONLizard Schuyler - HE NEEDS HELPGod? - ALEX WHAT DID YOU DO?!?Little Lion - keep watching
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815370
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	Poor Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter, they made me so freaking happy!
> 
> This chapter is on the short end, but I have a couple of chapters either done or almost done and I promise they're a lot longer

**Fam Bam Group Chat**

**Little Lion -** I’m sorry I made you all worry it was just like, a lot.   
**Little Lion -** I’m sorry

**Lizard Schuyler -** iF YOU APOLOGIZE ONE MORE TIME I WILL HUG YOU TO D E A T H

**Bebie Schuyler -** I won the best Schuyler cuddler award for a reason don’t test me

**Real Sia -** Both me and Aaron said that it’s fine, he just doesn’t have his phone.

**TJeffs -** we’re literally Mortal Enemies and I think you’re fine//

**JMads -** same except for the like, mortal enemy part, because I’m not that overdramatic,,,

**MWash -** I want to give you a hug like, so bad... 

**GWash -** it’s okay, son

**French Fry -** don’t even try we’ve been trying to explain it to him for like twenty minutes and he just feels bad no matter what.

**Angel Schuyler -** We don’t have to go see the show, Alex.

**Little Lion -** you’re all so excited to see it I don’t want to be the reason that you don’t see it.....

**Real Sia -** you don’t have to go if you don’t want to though-Aaron and me

**Johnny Appleseed -** you say that like it will work

**Little Lion -** I’m going

**God? -** honey you don’t have to

**Little Lion -** that was a cheap shot, Mulligan. Fight me

**GWash -**???

**French Fry -** we recently learned that Alex likes pet names very much

**TJeffs -** i dID noT NEEd tO kNow tHAt aBouT mY moRTal EnEmY

**JMads -** please never share how you found that out..

**Little Lion -** STOP EXPOSING ME LIKE THIS

**Johnny Appleseed -** it’s not like That

**God? -** Alex was by the honey and Lafayette wanted it for his tea

**French Fry -** so I said “pass the honey, honey”

**God? -** and he blushed so hard

**Johnny Appleseed -** he literally dropped his mug

**God? -** rip the mug

**French Fry -** then he ran away because he was scared

**Johnny Appleseed -** and so we followed him

**French Fry -** and had to pick the lock

**God? -** and we cuddled a lot

**Little Lion -** I feel so exposed right now why would you do this to me

**Lizard Schuyler -** I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again it’s so creepy that you finish each other’s sentences,,

**French Fry -** poly powers

**God? -** poly powers

**Johnny Appleseed -** poly powers

**Little Lion -** poly powers  
 **Little Lion -** but I’m still mad at you for exposing me like that

**Rebels With A Cause Group Chat**

**TJeffs -** did anyone actually finish the essay for Washington's class?

**JMads -** I finished it yesterday because I was Shamed

**French Fry -** I might have stopped at like 500 words,,,,,

**Lizard Schuyler -** I’m panic finishing it now

**Aaron Burr Sir -**...

**Mario.A -** ,,,about that,,,,,

**God? -** I was going to ask alex to edit mine but then he got sad so it’s not done

**Johnny Appleseed -** I wrote it during class,,, Alex basically taught us this stuff

**Angel Schuyler -** I’m not in his class so this doesn’t affect me

**Bebie Schuyler -** rt

**Real Sia -** rtx2

**Little Lion -** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Lizard Schuyler -** Alex what did you do?

**Little Lion -** you may or may not find out when I submit it in class,,,,,,,,

**TJeffs -** I’m legitimately scared

**JMads -** Same

**Little Lion -** @ laf and herc do you still need help???

**French Fry -** severely

**God? -** yes please

**Little Lion -** get your laptops I’ll be there in a minute  
 **Little Lion -** @ everyone else if you send me a draft I’ll edit it

**TJeffs -** thank you...

**Mario.A -** g o d b l e s s

**Lizard Schuyler -** u r my q u e e n

**Fam Bam Group Chat  
** **Next day**

**Johnny Appleseed -** ALEXANDER’S ABOUT TO SUBMIT HIS ESSAY WATCH WASHINGTON FOR HIS RESPONSE OH MY GOD

**Bebie Schuyler -** i need Updates

**Angel Schuyler -** same

**TJeffs -** OH MY GOD LOOK AT WASHINGTON

**Lizard Schuyler -** HE NEEDS HELP

**God? -** ALEX WHAT DID YOU DO?!?

**Little Lion -** keep watching

**JMads -** oh my god.

**Aaron Burr Sir -** Alex you literally broke him

**MWash -** alexander what have you done to my husband.

**Little Lion -** I’m sorry martha I couldn’t help myself

**Real Sia -** what’s happening?

**God? -** oh my god he just let out the deepest sigh ever

**Lizard Schuyler -** he’s been staring at this for two straight minutes with his mouth open

**Johnny Appleseed -** HE JUST LET OUT SUCH AN EXASPERATE “ALEX”

**TJeffs -** he’s still staring at it

**JMads -** HE JUST STOOD UP AND WALKED OUT

**Mario.A -** ew John Adams just walked in as his replacement.

**Lizard Schuyler -** Adams just looked Washingtons computer and has been staring at Alex for like, a solid minute

**MWash -** Alex what did you d o to my husband?!?

**Little Lion -** it’s not that bad... 

**GWash -** seventy four pages.   
**GWash -** single spaced.  
 **GWash -** size ten font.   
**GWash -** forty seven (47) thousand words.  
 **GWash -** h o w ?

**MWash -** Alexander.

**TJeffs -** how? Long? Did? This? Take? You?

**Johnny Appleseed -** honey how??

**Bebie Schuyler -** holy shit Alex

**JMads -** are you like, okay?

**Aaron Burr Sir -** I literally don’t know what to say

**French Fry -** baby that very unhealthy

**Mario.A -** my essay barely made the word limit oh g o d

**Lizard Schuyler -** how did you still have time to write that and help us with ours?

**Little Lion -** I haven’t slept in around 105 hours last time I did the math and that was a couple hours ago

**JMads -** Thomas is just staring mouth open at his phone oh my god a l e x

**God? -** but you were like, in bed with us??

**Lion Bebie -** I pretended to sleep until you fell asleep then I wiggled out and wrote more. I monitored your breathing to know when you would wake up and wiggled back in

**Johnny Appleseed -** a l e x s w e e t h e a r t

**French Fry -** we’re all going home right now all of you put your stuff away now.

**Mario.A -** for those of you not here Alex didn’t make a move to put his stuff away so John put it away and Hercules literally picked up Alex who protested at first but then wrapped his arms around Hercules’ neck and wrapped his legs around Hercules’ torso

**Lizard Schuyler -** Adams looks so confused

**Mario.A -** Hercules’ rubbing his back and holding him up with an arm under his ass this is so Soft

**Lizard Schuyler -** oh. my. god.   
**Lizard Schuyler -** Hercules just mumbled the softest ‘baby’ in Alex’s ear and Alex fucking w h i n e d

**Mario.A -** Alex buried his face in the crook Hercules’ neck as they walked out  
 **Mario.A -** this is so soft I’m Dying

**Aaron Burr Sir -** and Adams just ruined it by yelling at them for walking out in the middle of class even though you could clearly tell alex is not doing okay

**TJeffs -** someone k i l l Adams

**Bebie Schuyler -** and there goes my life

**GWash -** Alex, son.

**Angel Schuyler -** a l e x k i d d o.  
 **Angel Schuyler -** @ poly squad we need full updates once he falls asleep

**Johnny Appleseed -** he’s asleep with me and Herc in the back, Lafs driving.   
**Johnny Appleseed -** he’s woken up twice already thinking that we left.. 

**MWash -** is he going to be okay?

**Johnny Appleseed -** we’re working on it????

**Bebie Schuyler -** my c h i l d

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am a Rachel Faucette for comments, so please comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
